1. Field
The present invention is related to a computer implemented system for protecting sensitive data in a secure data store that is accessed by end-point computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data stored in secure computer resources is under the constant threat of being leaked by insecure or inappropriate use of the system. Shared access to data in secure data stores is particularly difficult to control because, although the secure data store may have access restrictions, once the data is extracted from the secure data store it may be lost. It would be useful to improve the systems used to protect data that is extracted from secure data stores.